


Das Mal - Outtake

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [106]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silke "Alberich" Hallers POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Silke Haller gibt ihr bestes, um Thiel zu helfen. (Gehört in den Handlungsbogen von „Das Mal“)>Post in meinem LJ





	Das Mal - Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crack/Humor – steht am Ende da Spoiler – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Humor  
Handlung: Silke Haller gibt ihr bestes, um Thiel zu helfen. (Gehört in den Handlungsbogen von „Das Mal“)  
Länge: ca. 650 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
A/N: Die Idee hatte ich, während ich die Teile zu „Das Mal“ geschrieben habe, aber sie paßte nicht schlüssig in die Geschichte. War aber zu schade, sie nicht zu schreiben ;)

***

Es war ungefähr zwei Wochen nach dem großen Zerwürfnis. Sie hatte trotz mehrerer Vorstöße nicht aus Boerne herausgekriegt, was passiert war, aber es mußte schlimm gewesen sein, wenn der Kommissar Hals über Kopf ausgezogen war. Schlimm, aber kein normaler Streit, denn wenn die beiden zusammenarbeiteten, war keine Spannung zu spüren. Ganz im Gegenteil, beide Seiten waren ausgesprochen höflich und die Zusammenarbeit professionell. Unheimlich war das und definitiv nicht normal. Und wenn der Kommissar nicht da war, war ihr Chef … Ja, was eigentlich? Nicht unausstehlich und reizbar wie sonst, wenn die beiden sich in der Wolle hatten, sondern geistesabwesend, fahrig und deprimiert. Man konnte es nicht anders nennen. Gestern Abend hatte sie sich mit Nadeshda auf ein Bier getroffen, aber die wußte auch nichts. Bestätigte aber, daß der Kommissar ebenfalls ausgesprochen mies gelaunt war. Unleidlich. Trübsinnig und antriebslos.

Silke seufzte und hängte ihren Kittel an den Haken. Schluß für heute, sie würde jetzt –

„Moinsen.“

„Herr Thiel?“ Sie drehte sich um und da stand tatsächlich der Kommissar in der Tür und wirkte irgendwie unentschlossen. „Der Professor ist schon im Feierabend, da kommen Sie leider zu spät.“

„Ich …“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Also, ehrlich gesagt wollte ich zu Ihnen. Wenn Sie vielleicht noch eine Minute …?“

„Aber für Sie doch immer.“ Sie strahlte ihn an. Na endlich. Wurde auch Zeit, daß endlich jemand damit herausrückte, was passiert war. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Ähm … Ja.“ Der Kommissar fuhr mit einem Finger unter den Stoff seines T-Shirts am Hals und ließ die Hand dann hastig wieder sinken, als ihm anscheinend bewußt wurde, wie verräterisch diese Geste war. „Es ist ein bißchen peinlich.“

„Ach was.“ Sie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Arm. „Sie wissen doch, Sie können mir alles erzählen. Dafür sind Freunde doch da, nicht wahr?“

Der Kommissar lächelte schief.

„Ich weiß, er kann -“

„Ich hab‘ da … Was?“

„Sie haben da was?“ Jetzt war sie verwirrt. Und Thiel war inzwischen eindeutig rot geworden.

„Äh … Ja.“ Thiel sah sich suchend um. „Sonst ist niemand mehr hier, oder?“

„Nein.“ Und es ging doch um Boerne, warum sollte sich der Kommissar sonst so anstellen? „Wir sind ganz unter uns. Sie können also ruhig …“ Sie machte eine Geste, die sagen sollte _Schütten Sie mir ganz beruhigt Ihr Herz aus_.

Thiel nickte. Griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem T-Shirt und … „Ich hab‘ da diesen komischen Ausschlag“, klang es gedämpft unter einer Lage Stoff hervor. „Haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee, was das sein könnte?“

„Sie …“ Sie starrte auf den entblößten Oberkörper vor ihrer Nase. „Sie … ich dachte Sie wollten … äh.“

„Was?“ Thiel ließ das T-Shirt wieder runter und sah sie fragend an.

„Nichts.“ Sie rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Zeit professionell zu werden. „Juckt er?“

Thiel nickte. „Wie der Teufel, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

„Könnte allergisch sein. Haben Sie in letzter Zeit was geändert – ein anderes Waschmittel zum Beispiel, Duschgel, neue …“ Sie stockte kurz, denn neue Kleidung hatte sie an Thiel schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. „Bettwäsche?“

„Ich hab‘ eigentlich nichts -“ Thiel stockte.

„Irgendwas, was in der neuen Wohnung anders ist vielleicht?“ Na bitte, jetzt war sie doch noch auf das eigentliche Thema gekommen. „Oder, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Streß? Emotionaler Streß …?“

„Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl!“

Na also, da kamen sie der Sache doch endlich näher. „Ich weiß, es -“

„Ich wußte doch, ich hab‘ was gerochen!“ Das war jetzt aber schon bedenklich puterrot. „Der Mistkerl war in meinem Bett!“

„In Ihrem …“ Das nahm jetzt irgendwie eine sehr unerwartete Wendung.

„Mit seiner Freundin! Das war ihr Parfüm, ganz klar!“ Thiel marschierte mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu. „Bloß weil er zu faul war sein Zimmer aufzuräumen!“

„Sie ...“ Die Tür schlug zu. „Sollten das Allergen meiden.“

Silke seufzte. So wurde das nie was.

Und wo um Himmels Willen wohnte der Kommissar jetzt? Bei seinem Vater etwa?

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crack/Humor – Ausschlag – fürs Team


End file.
